Headsets are widely used, both in office settings, and while listening to music or entertainment anywhere. Typically, headsets are connected to host devices, such as computers, smart phones, gaming stations, etc.
The headsets may be used in call-centers, in office spaces, and they may be used for voice communication over a telecommunication network, via a wireless network, via softphone applications executed at the host devices, etc.
The headsets may generally be used in a variety of environments enabling interaction between a user and an application executed at a host device, such as for example softphone applications, voice recognition applications, language or speech learning applications, gaming application, audio or video applications, etc.
The headsets may be wired or wireless, and they may connect to the host device via an adapter, such as a headset base station or other adapter. Wireless headsets typically receive power from small built-in batteries, such as from small built-in rechargeable batteries, and thus in order to save power, and thereby increase the lifetime of the batteries between chargings, wireless headsets, and thus the communication link to the adapter or base station, are turned off when not in use.
Typically, the user then activates the headset when the user needs the headset, for example by removing the headset from a hook of a base station or similar. In some embodiments, for example in telephony applications, a specific Human Interface Device, HID, is provided, allowing for e.g. hook on and hook off requests being send to the headset via the HID, and the adapter.
In some examples, see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 8,755,845, it is suggested that the user may launch a software program or application on a host device by activating a program activation mechanism provided on the headset. There may be provided one or more program activation mechanisms on the headset, each being configured to automatically activate a corresponding application program on the host device via a headset base and a headset integrator application executed at the host device.